Various forms of floating drilling platforms have been heretofore provided. However, most of these previously known floating drilling platforms either include flotation bodies including considerable portions thereof disposed below the water level and therefore subjected to the tremendous forces which may be generated by ocean currents or they have been constructed in the form of ships which are difficult to anchor in a particular location, inasmuch as the broadside of a ship offers considerable area against which tremendous forces may be generated by wind and ocean currents. Therefore, most floating drilling platforms have proven to be ineffective, for one reason or another, in various operating environments.
Examples of various forms of floating drilling platforms and other forms of drilling platforms as well as buoyant structures designed for different purposes and include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,591, 2,939,291, 2,941,370, 2,987,892, 3,191,388, 3,340,928, 3,472,032, 3,735,435 and Re. 27,261.